hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hungry Shark Wiki
Hungry Shark Project #1: Adding Sharks ' Hungry Shark Wiki will be undergoing a series of projects led by BaconMan1234. These projects will add lots of accurate content to Hungry Shark Wiki. Right now, the wiki is undergoing '''Hungry Shark Project #1: Adding Sharks. ' This project involves adding articles for all of the sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution, from the standard sharks (Reef to Megalodon) to the top secret sharks (Electro and Ice). Please help me with this project. '''Thank you, BaconMan1234 BaconMan1234 (talk) 09:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, progress of the Hungry Shark Wiki Project: #1 will be delayed since I don't know much about the Ice Shark since I don't have it. Unless another contributor adds an article about the Ice Shark, the project won't be completed until I unlock the Ice Shark and try it out. Sorry for any inconvenience. Note that I guarantee that the project will be finished. BaconMan1234 (talk) 09:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Yay, I've nearly finished the project! Sorry for the wait. I've added pages for all of the sharks, complete with detail and screenshots! I just need to get the Ice Shark, try it out, and get a screenshot of it and then the project will be complete. BaconMan1234 (talk) 00:20, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I have the ice shark now, and I've tried it out! I'm making an Ice Shark page now, then the project will be complete. BaconMan1234 (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hungry Shark Project:#1 is complete! There is an article for every shark, including top secret lab sharks. Man, it took ages to get the ice shark! But I tried extra hard today and I'm proud of the results. Here's the criteria: * Photos for every shark article * One page for each shark * Detailed articles I haven't yet scheduled a second project, but I am definitely considering one. Please help me if you can; everyone will appreciate it. BaconMan1234 (talk) 11:09, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Polls The poll about the coins and gems (if you were offered 2,500,000 coins/2,500 gems), the coins offer is actually better value because 1 gem = 100 coins (except for the top secret lab shark costs). But I still choose the gems offer. Discussions? I was just wondering if there was any "trick" to beating the CHOPPER CHOMPER mission for the big daddy shark. I cant seem to get all 15 choppers. I have the jetpack and even after going back and forth through outer space I cant get more than about 7-8 helicopters pease help. __ fishy 5 Ideas for H-Shark Any ideas for the hungry shark series? If any, just tell me them and i'll see if I can post them onto the suggestions page so the people can read it. I will also include you in the page. Hybridamareterraferus Shark (talk) 20:02, January 23, 2016 (UTC)H-shark I edited the template on it to include Hungry Shark World. Hope you like the change! Howling10 (talk) 20:16, October 3, 2017 (UTC) When you get blocked: (SHARK FIN SOUP)